


My SoulMate

by PrincessL94



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dominant Kaname and Aidou, Everyone Can Trasform into a Full Wolf, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Packs, Romance, Submissive Zero and Ichiru, Wolf Aidou - Freeform, Wolf Ichiru, Wolf Kaname, Wolf Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessL94/pseuds/PrincessL94
Summary: Short Chapters xD





	1. In our Mother's Womb!??

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire knight nor the Characters 
> 
> Only this Story <3  
> Just a Short very very short Chapter with Zero and Ichiru  
> Zero will have Italic  
> Ichiru will have Bold Italic
> 
> Zero will be our Narrator for the rest of the Fanfic and Ichiru has the Innocent Child he is. He will Interrupt Zero every Time he Gets.

**Zero & Ichiru**

Hello, Everyone, My Name is Kiryuu Zero I'm A werewolf. Today I will Tell you My Story and How I meet My Mate

It all Started when my Parents decide to visit the neighboring pack to make an alliance with the Kuran Pack.

My parents were making plans to go and visit them today.

_**'ro..'** _

_**"Zro**   **'**_

_**'Zero'** _

_**'Nii-san!!'** _

_**Kick kick** _

_"ow ow OW!!"_

_' Ichiru STOP kicking me you idiot '_

_' **but Nii-san it's too cramped in here'**_

_' Well, duh  were in our mother's womb, you Dumbass so Stop kicking and moving around '_

**_'and, what are you doing Nii-san?'_ **

_' I'm telling My story and how I will meet my Fucking Mate Just let me tell my story or I will Tell them how you meet that Blond Bastard Mate of yours'_

_**'NO!! noo. Nii-san please leave my story for later is so embarrassing.**  
_

_'Then Stop Moving and kicking'_

Well were, were we? 

ah Yeah, Has I Was telling you guys before Ichiru Started Interrupting m-

 

Ichiru Began to move in His mother's Womb Kicking Zero in the Progress.

'......'

_'Really Ichi, You know what I give up.'_

_Kick Kick Kick_

**_'Oww Nii-san'_ **

_'That's What you get for interrupting me and for kicking me'_

**_'hai, hai, I Stop Moving now"_ **

**_Kick_ **

_'.....'_

**_'Gomen, Gomen'_ **

Thank God. How would you guys feel to be in the same place as your sibling? Not just any place, But in your mother's Womb of all place its has to be in here.

at least I have one Sibling in here. It will be Hell if there were more then the two of us.

Well let's start with our parents, should we?

 


	2. Seeking Refuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to Give names to Zero and Ichiru Parents. Since they will be appearing in the first Chapters of this Fiction. and I don't even know if they have names. I have been looking but not luck so.
> 
> Mother Name: Aiko Kiryuu ( Female Alpha)  
> Father Name: Ryou Kiryuu ( Male Alpha )  
> Pack: Imperial Moon or Kiryuu Pack
> 
> Haruka In this Chapter. Juri will appear in chapter three and maybe Kaname who knows xD
> 
> Also Kaname is a little Older then Zero and ichiru

**Zero &Ichiru Parents POV**

Aiko Rubs her belly. To calm her Pup or pups that were kicking her a little more hard than usual.

" Aiko My Moon is everything ok" Ask a Ryou

"Yes, everything is fine My love. It Just that our Pup or pups have your energy and they are not born Yet" _Sigh, I hope I only Have one or two this is going to be interesting *chuckle*_

"Ryou, My Love, are we going to visit the Kuran Pack?'

"Yes, we are Going to visit them. We also need to look for another territory it's not safe for our Unborns pups and our pack"

"But-"

"No, My Moon I Have already Make my decision and is Final Understand?" Ryou would not lost more pack members nor his mate and pups

he needs to find another territory or make an alliance with his Friend.

"Yes, My Love,"Reply Aiko

"Well then Let's get go"

* * *

 

**ZERO & ICHIRU**

They left the pack with six Werewolf. In my Parents Pack, there are only fifteen members.

They Lost 20 Members To a terrible Disease most of them were only pups. at that Time our pack lives near a Human Village. our pack was not the only one who lost family members  Other animals and Humans alike lost everything they love families, Friend, Children's. But Our pack was the most Devasted we lost twenty pack members to that disease. 

When our mother falls pregnant with us they decide to move and look for another territory away from Humans.

**_'Nii-san'_ **

_'Yes?'_

**_'I Don't Like when our mother is Sad, Scare, Depress, or lonely'_ **

_'Nither do I, Ichi, But we can't do anything about that right now'_

 

They were feeling all their mother Emotions 

 

**_Kick, KICK!!_ **

_'...... -_-'_

_'Ichiru!! I will Kick you ass when we get out of here, I swear!!'_

**_'Aww, Nii-san you love me so much that you will not have the heart to do that Ne?'_ **

_'No, Ichi I will not Do that to my brother'_

_**'Yeeiy'**  
_

_you just wait and will see if I don't kick your ass Zero though in his little Mind_

Zero was already planning how to kick his brother ass once they were born and little bigger.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Our parents were already in the Kuran territory waiting for the leader to welcome them.

"Ryou you do know That I'm Going to give birth any Time or Day right?"

Gulp " Yes, My love I do know that. That is why were here to seek refuge for only you. so that I can go and Look for a new territory for us and our little Pack. and also to make an alliance with the Kuran's"

 

*Sigh* Aiko was exhausted from the journey so she shifts into her wolf form and lay down on the ground. so she start to communicate with her mate through they bond

so she starts to communicate with her mate through they bond.

 

' My Love, I know you meant well. But Remember that Other Alphas allow another pack to live in they Territory. No, even if they are Friend '

"Aiko can We at least Try?"

" I mean if they don't accept The Pack. At least try for you to stay here. while me and the pack search for another Territory"

 

He pleads to his mate, Ears Flat to his skull crunching down and putting his best puppy dog Eyes.

 

' Fine, Let's see what Happen,' 

Ryou was about to respond with a Yes. but was interrupted when he feels another presence near Him and loud Steps.

In front of Him was his best friend from his pup hood.

"Welcome my Dear Friends," 

"Harukaa!! It has been a While" Respond Ryou Jumping side to side to excited to see his best friend.

"Thank you, Lord Haruka for Welcoming us Today" Reply Aiko now in her Human Smacking her mate in the process.

"Oww, Oww, Yes, Thank you Haruka for Welcoming us" He bow. rubbing the back of his head where his mate has Smacked him. 

 

"My, My, I see you Still act as a Pup My Friend," Said Haruka with a chuckle

 

"Well Then why don't wee go to the Main House and Talk and also for your mate to rest Ryou. should we go Now?"

"Yes," Both Ryou and Aiko Answer.

**End of Chapter two**

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that It's Hard for me to Follow My own Plots. also, English is not my Mother Language. So I apologize in advance for any mistakes.  
> Feel Free to Comment. I do not Bite. well, Maybe xD JK JK. so Feel free to ask anything. I will try to reply back.
> 
> Zero will have Italic  
> Ichiru will have Bold Italic
> 
> Also, Zero and Ichiru are not going to be able to communicate telepathy once they are born. it's just while they are newborns, and so on. Until they are 2 years old it's when they can communicate to one another Again.
> 
> Also, I will make a huge Time Skip on the Next Chapter.

It has been a week since our parents had visited the Kuran Pack. Their Alpha

Their Alpha Have Agree to give us Refuge and he also agrees to make an alliance. So we will stay in their territory until we find a new territory.

Our Father has left the Kuran Territory to bring the rest of the pack. While our Mother's stay with the Alpha's Mate and their Son.

The one who I will be mated to in the near Futur...

 

**_' Yeah, The one dear Nii-san will at first hate and love later o... '_ **

 

_Kick KICK!!!_

 

_**' I Love you too Nii-san'** _

 

_KICK!!_

 

_**'Nii-san that Hurt'** _

 

_' Then Stop Interrupting me every chance you get '_

 

**_'But Nii-san, I'm Only Telling The True'_ **

 

_'And I  Will Tell Your Romantic Story If You Don't Stop'_

 

**_' Hai, Hai,'_ **

**_Kick_ **

 

_'.....'_

 

Mmm, were, was I. Oh Yeah. The Alpha's Son That I will be mated to in the near Future. Well, Then let us get Started with our Dear Parents.

* * *

**Aiko and Juri POV**

 

Aiko lay in her Nest and let out a Long sigh of Tiredness 

 

 

" Are You Ok Aiko. Is Something Wrong?" Ask Juri with a Worry Expression sitting beside her placing her hand in

sitting beside her placing her hand in Aiko's.

 

 

"No, It Just That My body Hurst and I'm so Tired"

 

 

"Oh, Don't worry Dear it's Normal  Since It's your first litter" Well it's was normal Since she also went through that with her First Born

Since she also went through that with her First Born.

 

 

"Also..." She was interrupted by Something or Someone in this matter.  Looking Down she Saw her Pup Rubbing his Head in her legs

Looking Down she Saw her Pup Rubbing his Head in her legs.

 

 

Juri Crunch Down to pick her Pup up " Well, what does my Handsome Little Prince want?"

 

 

Hidden his Head in his Mother neck " Mom " Says the Little Pup

 

 

*chuckle* '" Yes, My Dear Kaname?"

 

"May I stay here with you and lady Aiko?" Kaname Ask. with his head Still Hidden in her Mother Neck

with his head Still Hidden in her Mother Neck

 

" Of course, What do you side Aiko?" Juri Ask. Now Looking to were Aiko Now is in a sitting position

Now Looking to were Aiko Now is in a sitting position

 

 

" Of Course the Little Prince Can Stay How much has he want to" Reply Aiko with a Smile.

 

" Alright Then My Little Alpha down you go," Juri tell Placing Kaname on the Ground.

 

Aiko was Looking at the scene in front of her with an Awe Expression

  _will I be just like her when My pups are born?_

 

 

Aiko was About to said Something but Was Interrupted By a Familiar Voice of Someone she Loves.

 

 

"Aiko, My Love, I'm Back with the rest of our Pack," Ryou Told once he enters their temporary Den. 

Going forward to his Mate and rub his head all over his Mate. Haruka was behind Him Also going toward his Mate but sitting beside her, also rubbing their heads

Haruka was behind Him Also going toward his Mate but sitting beside her, also rubbing their heads.

 

 

"Love, Welcome back," both Females said at the same time.

 

* * *

The Next Day Aiko Transform into her Wolf Form. Ryou was to scare to come close to His since during her transformation she almost

bites Him on the neck. for coming to Close. she did warn Him to stay away during the transformation but did he listen No he did not.

 

 

"Ryou, you should Know that when a Female werewolf Transform is for them to give birth in that form,"

Haruka told his Friend who was too excited to even listen to his mate warnings. Dragging Him out of the cave so they could Give The female wolf some space and wait outside Until Aiko Give birth.

 

 

Now outside of the Cave Ryou was Jumping in one place from all the excitement going through his body, Because he was about to be a father his only reply was " Yes!, yes!, I'm Going to be a Father Soon!"

 

 

" Can Someone please stop Him? I'm Getting Dizzy from just seeing him Jumping all the time" Aiko ask. Pleading for someone to stop her mate childish display 

 

 

Haruka Start Moving Towards Ryou Only to be Hit in the face by his Friend Hand. Ryou Froze in his Place now Lookin at Haruka who has one Paw in his Face. Going toward Him to ask if he was ok Just to be Tackle Down By Haruka. who now is Sittin on top of him.

 

 

Haruka Sat on his friend Back Pinning him to the Ground. " Ok, That enough Ryou," Smirking at his Friend who was now pouting under Him.

 

 

They Both Saw That Aiko has Started to Circle to look for a better Position is going for a little while until she finally found the best comfortable position for her. Once she lay down on her nest she starts to whimper From pain. Knowing that is was Time for her pups to come to the world. Juri come running Trough the cave entrance in her wolf form Going Towards Aiko who was now Groaning from so much Pain

 

 

" Aiko!!, I'm Here, I'm Here," Juri Told Aiko Licking her head to comfort her. They were like Sister Now. and since is Aiko first Time giving birth she ask for Juri to be with her during the birth

They were like Sister Now. and since is Aiko first Time giving birth she ask for Juri to be with her during the birth.

 

 The Nex Hour was The longest for all of them. But more for the Soon to be Father who Haruka has pinned on the ground. Soon they saw Juri walking towards them telling Ryou that he can now enter the Den.

Haruka Now moving away to free Ryou from under Him. Only to be shoved by said wolf who was now running to his mate.

 

Once Ryou entered the Den he saw Aiko Licking and cleaning their Pups. Going to sit Beside her licking her forehead Telling her how Happy he was to have a family with her, and how beautiful she was. Looking Down at the Sound of the pups whined eagerly looking for substance from their Mother. he moves them towards their mother belly gently with his Nose. But once he took a Good Look at his Pups. Now with wide Eyes, he could not believe what he saw Two PureBlood Silver Pups it was a Rare Fur For Wolves to be born with it.

 

 

" Ryou My Love what do you think," Aiko Ask Her mate.

 

 

" They are So beautiful My Moon," Told Ryou once again Licking his mate.

 

 

" We, Have two beautiful Boys," Aiko said nuzzling her pups on their little heads.

 

 

Juri and Haruka entered the Den Sitting Away from the Pair and their Pups. " Congratulation My dear Friends," said Haruka not moving from his spot " And what are their Names?" Ask Juri. also not moving from her spot.

also not moving from her spot.

 

 

Looking towards their Friends Aiko and Ryou answered " Thank you Haruka" Said Ryou.

 

 

" Zero and Ichiru. Are their Names" Aiko told Juri with a Smile on her Face.

 

_Zero and Ichiru, My Little ones._ Told Aiko to herself

 

**But what they did not Know was that These Pups were very Special.**

****

 

 

 

 

 


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short Chapter. A very veryy veryy I mean Very Late Update. My life is No noo and Noo.
> 
> If I make a spelling mistake Please Tell me.

***Human form***

it has been two years since Zero and Ichiru Birth. Today it's The day that they Become Adults. Everything was peace full, Their Pack has Move to their New Territory When they were just 1 year old in their wolf Form. In Human, they were 10 years Old

Both were Happy, They did not have any problems. they always Fallow their parent's rules until this day. 

 

 Zero and Ichiru were at their secret place. Making a plan to Scape from their pack Only for today

 

 

"Zero I don't want to go" Ichiru exclaim. "Please, I really don't want to Goo!" Ichiru was now panicking

 

 

 

"Ichiru Calm Down. I Also Don't want to go. So Shut Up" Zero told his Brother to calm Down.

He could not do anything about all this. This was their parent's doing now that they're both Adult. they need to attend to that mating Season Ceremony 

The only problem was that it was held on the Kuran's Territory. Now that was a big Problem For Zero Alone. No not just for him also for his Brother.

 

 

They both have a secret that neither the pack or their parent's Know about. They need to Scape Today at Night or else they will need a Miracle that their Future Mate is a Female.

With a Sight. He spoke to his brother once more. " Ichiru it's Time to go back home. Father and mother were going to start Looking for us if we don't start making our way to the main Den"

Told Zero.

 

 

Now making their way home. Zero Hope that they will part tomorrow to the Kuran's Territory so He and Ichiru could Scape tonight. But Lady Luck was not with them.

 

* * *

 

"Where the Hell are my Cubs!" Yell a Very Angry Mom Know as Aiko Female Alpha Of the Kiryuu Pack.

 

"Easy My Love they will be Here in a Moment so Please Calm Down," Told  A very Concern Father also Know has Ryou Male Alpha of the Kiryuu Pack.

Where are does Cubs of Mine Aiko is Going to be More Angry of Does Two do not get here in Time. argh, Why does This Mating Season Ceremony has to take place on the Kuran's territory? thought Ryou

 

 

Just Then Two white wolf with Lavender Eyes enters the Main Den.

 

 

"Greetings Alphas " both Zero and Ichiru Bow to their Parents. 

Even though they were their Parents they still Follow the Rules That every wolf should greet Their Alphas with respect. that did not Apply for both of them but still, they do it anyway.

 

 

"you may raise" both Alphas Answer." you both know that. that rule does not apply to you both since you are the Next alphas of this Pack unless. your Future Mate is Female Alpha or Male Alpha. That you need to leave this pack and be the Alpha of their pack. Now that your both are Here. you will leave today to the Kuran's Territory. Yagari and Kaien Have already Left with a pack of unmated wolves. Kaito and your father will escort The both of you. Now go Before I scold The both of you" Told Aiko. This two are going to be the death of me one day. she thought.

 

 

Zero and Ichiru look at Each other. they were both screwed.

* * *

 

**"Telepathic Connection" Zero and Ichiru Wolf form**

_'Zero! I'm scared I don't want to mate. especially with a male'_

 

_' I know Ichiru you don't have to tell me were on the same page'_

 

_*sigh* ' Ichiru you know that I don't have the power to Stop our parent for making a decision about all this mating thing. It's a Ritual that we need to follow just like they did when they were younger"_

 

_' I Know but Still, I Want to have my own choice about all this'_

 

_' We do have a choice but until our second mating season If we did not found a mate yet.Let's just hope that neither Kuran or Aidou are going to be in that ceremony. they are too old to be in it.'_

 

_'Nii-san you do know that they are only 3 months older than us, right?  Also, why do you hate Kaname So much Did he do something to you?'_

 

_' Yes, I know. A.. And No He did not do anything to me. It just that  Every time I see him...'_

 

_'you love Kaname don't you Zero?'_

 

_'NO! I do not love Him Ichiru You Know That I hate That Bastard!!.'_

 

_'No, I don't Know. The Only thing I know is that since we were cub you have Alway been with Him Until we reach our teenage years_

_That when you stop following him. since he starts Going out with a Pack of young Adult wolfs. Even if he comes to find you. you always reject him telling him to Go Away. to be with his Little pack._

_also, you always growl when you see Him with Someone else be it male or Female. That not Hate Zero That what I know Also I know that you have Crush on Him"_

 

 

Now Zero was Suprise How did Ichiru Found out that he has a Crush on Kuran. Yeah, he did Growl Every time he sees Kaname with another Wolf. Even if Kaname was with his Little sister. That was also the reason That he does not follow Kaname Anymore.  Because Kaname It's Always with Yuuki. Zero Only want Kaname To pay Attention to Him Only.

Yeah, It Sounds a little Crazy but Zero loves when Kaname has his Eyes on Him. More if Kaname sees Him with Another Wolf. Zero was back to reality when his Father call for them.

 

 

"Zero, Ichiru. we are almost At the Kuran's Territory! so you better be at the Front with me!" Call Ryou. Yes, His cubs were at the Very Back of the Pack of young Wolves. 

He never knows why they are always in the Back. or why they Scape every now and Then. But he let them be. they were now Adult And Know what to do.

 

 

"Yes. were coming" shout both Zero and Ichiru.

 

 

_'Well, it's time to meet our fate My Dear Brother'_ Zero give s Little Smirk He knows that Ichiru was Scare just like him but this will be a little fun to watch.

 

 

_'S.._. _Shut up Zero I hate you'_

 

 

_'Love you too Brother now let us Go'_

 

They were Running to be in front of The Pack. Now Hoping that they will not be mated this Mating Season. But how wrong they were to even Hope that.

Knowing that Fate itself was not A game.

 

 

 

 


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very very short chapter and the last one. and NO The story does not end Here. And NO I will not Discontinue This Story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Guys I'm Very very sorry for not Updating in a long time. but I have my reasons and Problems. It's a very short chapter also I have move my two story's to wattpad under a different Username. but don't worry I will still be posting my chapters here. Also, I will be Posting every Friday or Monday. it also depends on how much progress I do in every chapter but I will not be updating anymore for two months because I don't have time right now and I'm sorry for that I know that I have been absent for a long time but has I have said I have my very own reasons.**
> 
> **Thank you for all for waiting and I'm very sorry for the late chapter.**
> 
> **Oh, and I will say this Right now next will not be a Chapter. But I will be Posting some info about the mating ceremony and all that kind of stuff just in case you guys have any Questions. that will be my last update.**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

 

 Once they were in the Kuran's Pack Territory Zero separate Himself from the group. Walking towards his best friend Kaito who was with his Twin Brother. Once getting there Zero Start Looking around to See if he can Find Any Potential Mates But Failing None of the Wolves There caught His Interest. Feeling that someone was looking at him. he turned to all sides only to meet the gaze of Kaname on Him. Not Liking the looks Kaname send Him. Zero decides to move from where he was sitting.

 

**ZERO P.O.V**

 

I'm so nervous why is Kaname Looking at me Like he wants to eat me. I don't Like that Look on his face I better Get out of Here before he comes this way.

 

**Zero:** Guys?

 

**Ichiru & Kaito:** Yes Zero?

 

**Zero:** I'm Going to go to another area. If someone asks for me Tell them that you guys lost me.

 

**Ichiru:** why is that?

 

**Kaito:** Yeah, Why should we do that?

 

**Zero:** Just Do it. I need some time alone that all.

 

**Kaito:** Find Just come back before the Ceremony takes place. Remember that you need to be with your father and Ichiru by that Time.

**Zero:** Yes, Yes I know "Mom" Anything Else?

 

**Kaito:** Yes, "My Baby Boy" Take care of your self For "Mommy".

 

**Zero:** Bastard.

 

**Kaito:** Well you Start it, My dear Zero, now go along before I change my mind.

 

Just with that Zero walk through the Forest. Looking for a Very special place he found when he was living In this pack. a place to which he always went once he stops Fallowing Kaname Around. Once Deep in the Forest, he spots his Favorite place. a lake near that lake there was an Oak Tree cover in Lots of Rocks Forming an Entrance in the middle.

 

This was Zero's Den since he was a Teen he always comes here to distract himself and to be alone. But today was different he can't be here today since once the mating ceremony starts.he will be finding a mate. something that he wants to avoid So MUCH.

 

He was About to Take a nap until he Smells something or someone in this case.

 

**Zero:** what do you want Kuran?

 

**Kaname:** Oh, Come on Zero. Can't I visit my Favorite Pup?

 

**Zero:** I don't want you Near me, Kuran. Now go away.

 

**Kaname:** -Taking lows step towards Zero he stops Almost to be on top on Zero. Giving small licks on Zeros Hips.- Zero~ He said with a purr- My beautiful Pup I have been waiting for you.

 

**Zero:** what the Fuck? Get away K- Kaname Stop Doing tha- Aahh~ Wai..t Stoop Plea...se Kana..me~- Zero Purr His name.- Zero was Moaning Every time Kaname Lick his Hips or Neck He was feeling So Good.-Not wanting to feel like that Zero turns and Kick Kaname in the face with one of his hind legs.

 

**Kaname:** Ouch That Hurt Zero.- he said Rubbing his face with his paw-

 

**Zero:** \- Standing Up on shaking paws/legs. Trying to take Deep breaths- Never... do that Again Kuran. what do you think you were doing.

 

**Kaname:** Zero I have a Reason for doing that. I... Lost Control of myself. Zero you are My Ma- he could not finish his sentence because Zero did not let him-

 

**Zero:** A reason? What Reason? You should do that with your mate. not with me Kuran. Now stop I don't want to see you or be near me.

 

**Kaname:** Zero you are my- Once again he was Interrupted now by Zero Running away From Him- Fuck Did I have to Lost Control when I was Near Him. - sight- Zero you will be mine Tonight My Beautiful Mate.- let's just Hope that you Accept me- Kame thought to himself.

 


End file.
